The present invention relates to a doll construction and to a segmented arm assembly for use therewith that defines arm members that are selectively movable from a fully opened to a fully closed position.
The prior known doll constructions that employed limbs that were movable to different positions usually included some form of a spring element for accomplishing the purpose of moving the limbs from an opened to a closed position. Examples of the prior art doll units employing springs for this purpose are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,614,365 and 3,053,008. The doll constructions as illustrated and described in these prior patents included limbs, such as arms, that were provided with some form of a metallic spring element that enable the arms to move to the prescribed position. U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,608 also disclosed the use of a molded compressible material connected by an elastic member for use in moving arms to a prescribed position in a doll construction. Other prior doll constructions as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,129,421 and 3,624,691 included bendable or spring material incorporated in the arms and legs thereof that enabled these limbs to be moved to various positions.
Although the constructions illustrated in the prior patents accomplish the purpose of providing for movement of the limbs of the doll, the spring elements or plastic material as described, were somewhat limiting in the manner of use thereof and sometimes inhibited the limbs from being moved in a positive manner to a desired position. Further, these prior constructions had a tendency to be fragile and were not capable of withstanding excessive play action as is normally experienced in the use of a doll. A further limiting feature of the prior constructions was that they included materials that were expensive to fabricate and install in an appropriate manner; and, therefore, the cost of the prior known doll constructions as mentioned hereinabove was prohibitive.